thejetsonsfandomcom-20200213-history
George O'Hanlon
George O'Hanlon (born 23 November 1912, Brooklyn, New York) was an American actor, voice actor, comedian, writer and director. He is known for his voice-over role of George Jetson in the Hanna-Barbera animated television series The Jetsons (in both the 1962-1963 and the 1985-1987 versions). Early Career In the early 1940s, George was a character comedian in feature films (usually portraying the role of the hero's streetwise, cynical friend). From 1942 to 1956, he was known for his role in the Warner Bros. live action short "Joe McDoakes" films, but returned to character work afterward, mostly in television. Television Career George appeared several times on the NBC show The Dennis Day Show during the 1953-54 season. In 1958, he starred in the syndicated romantic comedy How to Marry a Millionaire. George was originally hired to be the voice of Fred Flintstone on the animated series The Flintstones, but one of the sponsors didn't think that he was right for the part and he was replaced by actor Alan Reed. In the autumn of 1964, he appeared as a cab driver in the thirteen-episode CBS drama The Reporter starring Harry Guardino. In 1966, George appeared opposite Jackie Gleason as Ralph Kramden's loudmouthed "bum brother-in-law" on his first TV show of the 1966-67 season. George also made various appearances on the ABC network show Love, American Style (for which he wrote the screenplays and also directed several episodes). In 1971, he appeared as a bear trainer in a season two episode of The Partridge Family. Writing Career George wrote screenplays and the storyboard for nearly all of the Joe McDoakes shorts. He also wrote stories for television series in the 1960s (such as Petticoat Junction and 77 Sunset Strip) and even wrote episodes for The Flintstones. Death In the mid-'80s, George suffered from a stroke which impaired his memory and left him partially blind. For "The Jetsons" productions from 1985 to 1988, he recorded his lines apart from the cast and the dialogue had to be read to him line by line and recorded in the same fashion. On 11 February 1989 (while recording the dialogue for Jetsons: The Movie), George died from a second stroke. According to voice director Andrea Romano, George found it difficult to read and hear and in the end, he had died in the recording studio doing what he loved. Jetsons: The Movie was dedicated to him and his Jetsons co-star Mel Blanc (who also died in the same year). George is interred in the Pierce Brothers Valley Oak Cemetery in Westlake Village, California. Personal Life George was the son of actor Sam Rice. His cousin Virginia O'Hanlon is the subject of the famous editorial "Yes, Virginia, There Is a Santa Claus." George was first married to actress Martha Stewart from 6 August 1949 and divorced on 1 February 1952. In 1952, George remarried to fellow actor Nancy Owens and together, they had two children: a son, actor George O'Hanlon Jr & a daughter, registered nurse Laurie O'Hanlon). The couple remained married until George's death. O'Hanlon married Nancy, a fellow actor, and they had two children: actor\writer George O'Hanlon, Jr and daughter Laurie O'Hanlon, a registered nurse). They remained married until his death. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:The Jetsonian A to Z